


Daughter Of Evil

by Oo_Maika_oO



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Evillious, Series, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oo_Maika_oO/pseuds/Oo_Maika_oO
Summary: Pride was what kept her head held high throughout her reign, and pride was what kept her from realizing her mistakes until it was far too late to repent.





	

Smiling eyes full of hope and happiness witnessed the fair princess ascend the throne. Now, smiling eyes full of hope and happiness witnessed the fair princess's execution. 

The bells chimed. Three times, each louder than the last. The last chime would be the signal of her death. Her reign would end, and it would soon be over. And yet . .

"Oh, it's tea time!"

Her cheerful voice echoed through the crowd before the guillotine came down.

~

When the king and queen passed away, there was an uproar. It was not much of a surprise, really, given the years they've lived through. Still, the news had been saddening to the citizens but the neighboring countries were ecstatic of their death. Soon, word of conquest spread just as quickly as their deaths, and fear was the fog that blurred out the kingdom's once-bright future. With no other way of settling the rumors, the young princess of only age fourteen was placed upon the throne.

With numerous eyes fixed upon her, she took dainty steps down the red carpet. Her citizens as well as the royals of other countries looked on the princess with amusement, hoping for a misstep to impugn upon her rights to the throne. The couture gown as well as the glittering jewelry she adorned once belonged to her parents; the very ones that struck onlookers as a force to be reckoned with. They'd make any false lady look elegant.

She fixed her gaze straight ahead—no reason to look away—and inwardly recounted everything her tutor had drilled into her head just a few days ago. There will be visitors, he had said, and you must not appear frippery. You must inherit the throne now that your parents are gone. The throne is yours, and rightfully so. No one can take it from you. 

He was right, in a way. She was taking measured steps and no one was racing her to the big red chair yet. But neither was anyone looking at it either. Stares pressed against her body and she started to feel self-conscious under their apprehension. Her favorite gown was proving to be quite a heater under all their expectations. She should've chosen something that exhibited good upbringing as well as having kitschy tailoring. Her fists clenched unconsciously before she forced them to loosed their hold.

She heard a sound behind her; a clank from a glass. Under normal circumstances she would have whirled around if she heard any oddities, but this was not the time for that. She would have liked to know where it came from, though. It was excessively rude to produce any sort of noise like that during such an important event, her tutor said that much. Someone was challenging her, but as to what was unknown. Despite the noise echoing around her, no one tried to disrupt the ceremony afterwards and the princess continued walking, her soft steps now the only noise in the vicinity.

She climbed up the stairs and let a servant take her hand; he guided her to the throne just two steps in front of her. She sat as regally as she was taught to, and surveyed the crowd with eyes of a hawk's coupled with an angelic smile. And thus, smiling eyes full of hope and happiness witnessed the fair princess ascend the throne. 

~

The day the princess became the queen, her life was changed drastically together with the peace of her kingdom. The princess with fragility and innocence lining her looks could hardly match the cries of her citizens claiming her an 'iron maiden' by the ways she ruled her kingdom. She extorted money off the nation's treasury or through the pockets of others, and they would be spent on entertainment or on objects pretty enough to catch her eye. Advisors had neither control nor voice over her decisions; disapproval would be met with belligerence or just a plain 'No' depending on her mood. They were forced to hold their tongue over their lives; and soon they knew better than to argue.

Ever since the princess with cerulean eyes and hair of spun gold inherited the crown, she had gone about setting the palace according to her desires. More furniture than necessary was brought in, and they decked the halls with grandeur that only she could see. Be it teddy bears or sculptures, the princess had them all. Instead of learning the ropes, she spent time wandering the newly-furnished hallways with an attendant who bore the same features as her. While the princess was surrounding herself in a finite fantasy, the citizens were lamenting over what little fortune they had that would soon be procured by her. A demon was now seated upon the throne, and her position of power was downright harmful to those beneath and beside her. 

Years tainted with resentment passed by, and no one dared speak up against the princess for fear of their lives. The lack of disapproval among the ministers was a veil of illusion that clouded the princess's judgement, and she believed herself to be in seventh heaven. Even her servants greeted her with smiles as bright as her attendant's even though none addressed her directly. When no one impugned upon her opinions, plans for a celebratory ball began to take shape, and the princess herself was the most excited in the palace. Invitations were sent to royals of the other kingdoms, and replies were satisfactory enough to keep the princess's face aglow with happiness. Overall, there was warm reception—not like she would heed the disapprovals anyway—and she would often prattle on to her attendant about the future ball. 

When the guests arrived, the overly-enthusiastic princess greeted them formally with her loyal attendant by her side. Her footsteps would echo around the ballroom and her attendant's would follow shortly while the guests made hushed conversation amongst each other. The tables were situated along the walls, and they were all full to the brim with sugary food. An aria could be heard from the stage, a favorite song of the princess. Lively atmosphere, polite guests that acknowledged her whenever she passed by, joyful melodies . . . Surely she could not have been happier. Everything she had ever dreamed for was here, in her own castle bedecked with gewgaws and jewels that sparkled from every angle. When she stumbled upon a guest with the most striking color of sapphires for eyes, the smile he bestowed upon her glowed brighter than her contentment. Soon, obsession clouded over and suddenly he was the light of her life. 

When the party neared its end, it was the princess who was the most distraught. She no longer cared over who to bid adieu, instead her eyes swept over their faces for the one she desired the most. It was her servant who suggested the idea of inviting him over for tea, and it was the princess herself who personally extended the invitation for private meetings over irrelevant topics. When he brought up the unfortunate name of a woman with green eyes, he had unknowingly brought down the wrath of the princess upon her. She was the harbinger of the devil, the thunder over a sunny day, and she was all the princess could think of. It infuriated her to no end.

There was nothing that could be said to cheer her up except attempts to besmirch the green eyed woman, and their words unwound the beast within her. She did not try to control her anger anymore, and when the time came, she sent her servant to erase the woman from existence. Her kingdom suffered along with her death, and her soldiers paid no heed to the beseeching cries of men and women alike in that domain. Claims of their death spread far and wide, and it served as a warning for the dreary future the princess would bring forth to those around her. However, it did not mean that he was unaware. 

When he and a woman of fiery red hair stormed the princess's castle in hopes of revenge and justice, she was standing on the highest balcony of her castle. Her back was straighter than ever before, her posture as regal as a ruler could be. For one moment, they harbored a flickering hope that she would feel remorse for her actions, but the emotion within her eyes snuffed out that hope immediately. Her blue eyes that scrutinized the two raged with fire, and her words held absolutely no regret. 

They knew that nothing could be done. There was the kingdom she had to face, and the anger of her people that she must see with her own two eyes to believe. They must make amends for the future she had once doomed, be it with her life or other. 

~ 

Smiling eyes full of hope and happiness witnessed the fair princess ascend the throne. Now, smiling eyes full of hope and happiness witnessed the fair princess's execution. 

The bells chimed. Three times, each louder than the last. The last chime would be the signal of her death. Her reign would end, and it would soon be over. And yet . .

"Oh, it's tea time!"

Her cheerful voice echoed through the crowd before the guillotine came down.


End file.
